Under the Influence
by Marchgirl
Summary: Rikuo and Kazahaya have to recover a scarf but first they have to experience a college party then well, the party follows them home.


Okay here I go again. This one is slighty different more crass I think but it's what I felt at the time. Warning if you haven't liked my endings before then don't read this! I like my cliffies.

Disclamer: I do not own Leal Drug.

* * *

UNDER THE INFLUENCE

Kakei and Saiga watched the boys leave the store. Saiga looked at Kakei. "This was an easy assignment."

"Yes, that's one of the reasons I accepted it. Those boys need to have a little fun."

"Yeah, but will Rikuo let go enough to actually have some fun? He can be a little stiff. He may make them leave as soon as they have the thing. What is it anyway? What are they going to get?"

"It's a scarf and this time Rikuo will have fun whether he wants to or not. Maybe I should say his fun will be sexy. The scarf, well let's say the scarf inspires naughty mischief." Kakei turned to face Saiga who reached out cupped his face.

"Naughty, huh?" He laughed and imagined the things those two boys would be doing tonight. "Can we hold on the scarf for a while before handing it to the client? We could use some naughty mischief ourselves." He leaned close to rub his lips against Kakei's neck.

"I'd already planned on it." Kakei sighed as Saiga pulled him close for a kiss.

"You sexy schemer." Was the whisper before taking the offered lips.

"So what do you think it'll be like?" Kazahaya was nervous. "Rikuo? What type of party will it be?" He'd never been to a party before, let alone a college party. They were on their way to a frat party.

"How should I know? I've never been to a college party either?" Rikuo knew Kazahaya was nervous but he kept wondering what Kakei was up to this time. The job couldn't be as simple as he made it out to be.

As they walked down the street they could hear music, feel the beat in their blood and then they were there. The door stood open, some people on the lawn laughing, drinking, eating or making out. The lights spilled out of the house and changed color.

Kazahaya stood with his mouth open, he was already shocked and he hadn't been inside yet. He looked over a Rikuo who wasn't concerned about what he was seeing at all.

"Well let's get this over with. It's crowded so stay close." Rikuo didn't look at Kazahaya as he spoke but started up the walk. Once through the door, even Rikuo did a double take. They were doing absolutely everything in there. He felt Kazahaya join him and heard his gasp.

"They're hardly wearing any clothes!" His eyes roved over the girls in their skimpy tops and short skirts. Turning his head, he got red in the face and pointed. Rikuo followed his finger.

"Whoa!" There was a couple on a couch having sex. Rikuo couldn't seem to look away. It was a sexy scene and they paid no attention to the party that was going on around them. Not until the girl yelled out did he snap out of it. He looked a Kazahaya and saw he was still staring, eyes wide, lips parted and quick breaths. Rikuo smirked and shrugged against him to get his attention.

"Huh, what?" Kazahaya blinked and finally looked away. "Umm, yeah. We'd better find the scarf."

They started to make their way across the room and to the stairs but didn't get very far. Girls surrounded them, fresh meat. Before they knew it, girls were rubbing and grinding against them and it was useless to try and get away.

Bodies pressed together, heat, sweat and the beat of the music, it was intoxicating. Rikuo, at first tried to get away but he found himself swaying to the music and holding a girl tight against his growing erection. It was sex and yet it was not. Somehow he remembered Kazahaya, wondered how he was handling it and looked for him.

Kazahaya was dazed, he never seen so much female flesh or thought they'd be pressing against him – letting his hands roam over it. Soft, firm, wet. Breasts, ass, crotch, all there for him to see, feel and taste. They let him and he did.

It wasn't until he was breathing hard, from dancing and too much female flesh that Rikuo rescued him. Rikuo noticed that Kazahaya looked on edge, like he would be next putting on a show for the room and he wasn't the only one. Rikuo had to push a girl off his crotch to reach for his phone. A fake phone call was going to be his excuse to get away. Pushing his way to Kazahaya he had to jerk the boy a couple of times before he looked up, then grabbing his arm pulled him towards the stairs.

"Sorry to interrupt but we should finish the job." Rikuo smirked at Kazahaya who had turned red in the face.

"Like you weren't doing the same thing." Kazahaya gave Rikuo a little nasty smile. "Did that girl find what she was looking for in your pocket?" When Rikuo's cheeks reddened a little, Kazahaya let out a little satisfied laugh.

"Come on, we're wasting time." Rikuo led the way upstairs. It wasn't as loud up there but behind closed doors came the sounds of lots of people having sex.

"Here, room 204." Rikuo tried the door, locked but for him that was no obstacle. Quickly he broke the lock and pulled Kazahaya in behind him.

It was a typical boy's room clothes tossed here and there, unmade bed and books. They searched the desk, drawers and closet but no scarf. Kazahaya sat on the bed and was bombarded by images of the boy and many different girls having sex, it was then he knew where the scarf was. "Got it! It's under the pillow."

"Shh someone's coming!" Rikuo grabbed the knob and held it tight, the door was supposed to be locked.

Desire, he felt intense desire. He wanted to fuck and he wanted to fuck now. Kazahaya stuffed the scarf in his pocket and turned around, there had to be somebody to – Rikuo! He was leaning against the door all tall, dark and sweaty. Kazahaya's gaze went down the line of him and noticed Rikuo still sported a hard-on from the dancing. Grinning Kazahaya went to him and slipped his hands under Rikuo's shirt. Warm flesh, he had to taste it! Fingers brushed a hard nipple, and his lips closed around it.

He'd been listening for anyone nearing the door when he felt Kazahaya approach. The footsteps went passed the room and he relaxed a little but he felt hands at his waist. At first he thought the other boy was scared but the hands went under his shirt and up, the shirt along with them. He looked down in time to see red lips fasten on his nipple. Rikuo gasped to feel a raspy tongue against his skin and his abs clenched.

"What are you doing?" He hissed. One hand was sliding down his stomach and undoing the button on his jeans. Quickly he grabbed Kazahaya's wrist.

"Mmm, you taste good Rikuo. Don't play hard to get, I know you're aroused. I can feel it." Kazahaya moved a leg between Rikuo's and rubbed his thigh along a hard outline. "Yeah, there it is. Let me touch it, come on Rikuo." Kazahaya kissed his way to the other nipple.

Rikuo closed his eyes and just _felt. _He was going to come in his pants if Kazahaya didn't stop. Gaining some control he threaded his fingers through Kazahaya hair and pulled his head back. Wide eyes blinked up at him and he watched as a sexy smile made an appearance.

"You like to be in control don't you? I'll play along but let's move this over to the bed. _I want you._" Kazahaya puckered and blew Rikuo a kiss.

"Oh man. It's that damn scarf, gotta be! Look why don't you give me the scarf and let's get out of here before we get caught."

"Nope sex first then maybe I'll give you the scarf." Kazahaya grinned as he rubbed his leg against Rikuo's erection and heard him groan.

"Stop that!" Rikuo shifted to one side so Kazahaya couldn't do it again. He changed tactics and loosed his grip on his hair. Cupping his head, he smiled down at the smaller boy. "Let's go home where it's private and we can have sex all night long." He brought his face down but Kazahaya took the opportunity to give him a quick kiss.

"Promise? Hot, sticky sex, all night long?" His eyes were lit at the prospect of it.

"Yeah, sure." Rikuo absently agreed, anything to get out of here before they were caught. "You have to behave or it won't happen." Slowly he let go of Kazahaya who again moved quickly and nipped at a nipple before stepping back.

When it looked like he was going to behave, Rikuo got them the hell out of there. Down the back stairs and out the back but it wasn't easy getting home. Kazahaya kept feeling him up, rubbing against him, squeezing his ass even wrapping his arms around him. To avoid stares, he started going through the alleys. Finally they made it to the drug store but there was no way in hell he was taking Kazahaya inside like he was. First he had to get the scarf away from him.

"We're home." He sang then took off his shirt and toed off his shoes. "Let's fuck!" Kazahaya jumped him. Rikuo had just locked the door, chain and all when slim arms circled his waist and went straight for the prize.

At first the hands just stroked him through his pants then the pants were undone. Rikuo knocked his head against the door; he had to stop this before it went too far. Kazahaya's fingers just brushed him when he pushed away from the door. Turning he dragged Kazahaya to the couch and pushed him down.

"Oh yeah! Come on, baby." Kazahaya reached his hands up as Rikuo settled over him.

Grabbing the roaming hands, Rikuo forced them over Kazahaya's head. With his other hand he searched for the scarf. Kazahaya was enjoying it until the scarf was pulled out and tossed on the table.

Kazahaya's smile faded and he blinked then turned red realizing what he'd been doing. "I...I didn't mean…Oh my God! What did I - ? It wasn't me, Rikuo! I didn't…"

"Yeah, I know. It was the scarf. The damned scarf. That guy must have used it to tie up girls every time he had sex, you just reacted to it. We can forget this ever happened, okay?" Rikuo still held Kazahaya hands to be sure he was free of the scarf's influence.

"Right, never happened. We'll forget it." Kazahaya finished softly. He hid his red face behind one of his raised arms. He'd behaved like those girls at the party. Never would he have done anything like that, never even thought about it before this. And with Rikuo! Kazahaya shuddered at the thought of what almost happened between them.

Rikuo could see the shame on Kazahaya's face and for once shared the feeling. He'd been close to letting him finish what the scarf had started. Speaking of…He looked over at the multicolored fabric and frowned. Kakei could have warned them but he probably thought this was funny. He let go of Kazahaya who immediately covered his face.

"Better put this away until morning." Rikuo picked up the scarf and shook his head that such a thing could affect people so…To…make…them…want…SEX! Hell yeah, he wanted sex and right now! And right under him was a half naked Kazahaya. Rikuo grinned. "So where did we leave off?"

Kazahaya snapped open his eyes, surely Rikuo was kidding but as soon as he saw his expression, heavy lidded eyes and a wicked smile, knew he wasn't. Kazahaya looked for the scarf. It was there in Rikuo's hand and as he watched Rikuo stuffed it into his own pocket. Maybe he wouldn't…Rikuo leaned down and begun to nibble on his neck.

"Ri…Rikuo?" His voice broke, "What are you doing?" Kazahaya tried to push Rikuo away and he thought it had worked when he sat up again but it was only to pull off his own shirt this time. Next thing Kazahaya knew was Rikuo was now licking at his nipple. "Ahhh!"

"Like that? How 'bout this?" He started sucking and pinching the other nipple. Slowly he slid lower licking all the way.

"Rikuo? Rikuo, you gotta stop. We can't …do…this." Kazahaya tried to stop him from undoing his pants but Rikuo was stronger and now determined. "Rikuo – don't!"

Kazahaya felt strong fingers surround him and he groaned, too late. Warm hands, slick skin and a tight grip was Kazahaya's world. It seemed to last forever and yet it happened too fast. His own hands were on Rikuo's and he gasped for breath.

Rikuo laughed delighted, "Now for my turn." He freed himself from his pants and still holding the scarf, helped Kazahaya take hold.

"Are you really going eavesdrop?" Kakei asked as Saiga pulled him up the stairs. "They need their privacy you know."

"We're not going to interrupt, just listen and maybe pick up a few pointers. You say it's powerful, huh? Rikuo won't be able to resist?"

"No one escapes the influence of the scarf." Kakei watched as Saiga put his ear to the door but it was unnecessary. The sounds of flesh slapping flesh could be heard as well as groans coming from inside the apartment.

Saiga grinned back at Kakei, "I can't wait till we get our hands on this scarf!"


End file.
